


The Most EFFICIENT SUMMON!

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Animals, Blood, Comic, Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara will finally win the war, he will triumph over Hashirama, he will be the most powerful shinobi there is! It will be wonderful, it will be glorious.Madara have gained a contract for the most efficient summon out there, and he will use it without hesitation!





	The Most EFFICIENT SUMMON!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Be specific when you ask for things. The most efficient what? Who cares, surely all summons are fighters.**
> 
> **And thus Izuna became convinced he was the sole sane person, the Uchiha gave in and the warring states era ended by the power of Sloth Love! Izuna and Tobirama bonded over the embarrassment of having a big brother, and Hashirama whines about how much more time the sloth spend with Tobirama than with him. Madara's little brother is alive, but he sulks over the unfairness of life far too often.**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, surely rolled up paper have a tendency to roll itself up again 8D (yeah yeah, fibre choices, don't spoil the fun)
> 
> Uhm, so, for reasons I need to learn to draw sloths. Somehow the first attempt turned into this x'D Now I'll go on to actually do some proper sketch studies ^^;;;
> 
> [This comic on my Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/180339637353/be-specific-when-you-ask-for-things-the-most)


End file.
